


Beach Fun?

by Capricornbread



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricornbread/pseuds/Capricornbread
Summary: Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona have some fun on the beach. This fic is seriously like a decade old.





	Beach Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing a million years ago and can't be bothered to proofread it right now. So it's probably jank as hell.

“Mekkyo!” Mokona’s eyes flashed open for a second as the strange white creature signaled the presence of as magical feather. They had just arrived at this new world and already the little thing was proving itself to be relentlessly annoying.

Fai clapped his hands together, sitting up from his not-so-soft landing, “Hyuu! Hyuu! Lucky!”

“Shut up, idiot mage. Enough with the ‘hyuu hyuu’ crap, we all freakin’ well know you can whistle now,” the gruff voice came from underneath Fai, where Kurogane was sprawled out and angry looking.

“So I’ve been found out,” Fai smiled like a schoolgirl, placing an index finger to the side of his mouth innocently, “Kuro-sama is extra grumpy now, though.”

“’Cause you’re sitting on me. Get off!” with that, Kurogane gave the mage a quick shove and sat up. It wasn’t that Fai was heavy, in fact his willowy body was extremely light, but the position made Kurogane uncomfortable, nonetheless.

Fai threw his hands in the air, “ Wai! Scary! Daddy’s face is red and scary.”

“Scary!” Mokona mimicked.

“I told you to shut your mouth,” Kurogane wasn’t sure why, but he did feel more irritated than usual. Maybe it had something to do with the two kids, who were apparently missing, leaving him with only the overly noisy members of their party. Or maybe it was something else entirely. His eyes wandered to Fai and a strange twinge in his stomach forced him to look away, making him feel all the more angry.

“Mommy! Mommy!” the exclamation of a small girl sent all eyes to Fai for a moment, who just smiled and shrugged.

The voice came from Kurogane’s left and his eyes quickly searched the surroundings, noticing for the first time that they were behind some little shack; the chipped paint of a wall on one side, the chipped paint of a picket fence on the other. Sand underneath, cloudless sky above. He could hear water not far away.

A pair of large brown eyes were staring at them from the corner of the shack.

“Mommy, look at these people,” the little girl attached to those eyes smiled shyly, but pointed at them without restraint, tugging on her mother’s flower printed skirt.

The girl released the floral hem and raced toward Kurogane, still pointing, until her finger came to rest on Mokona, who was perched on the ninja’s shoulder, “Can I play with your stuffed animal, mister?”

Kurogane snarled in such a way that sent the girl back a few nervous steps.

“Mokona wants to play,” Mokona exclaimed, poking the side of Kurogane’s angry face.

“Shouldn’t we be looking for those damn brats? We don’t have time to be fooling around.”

“Daddy’s so responsible,” Fai gave Kurogane a quick pat on the head while he spoke, “But Mokona wants to play and we shouldn’t have favorites with the children, after all.”

“Huh? Since when have I cared about what that white manjuu wants. Isn’t it supposed to be helping us?”

“Come on now. All work and no play makes Kuro-sama a very dull boy,” a serious look came across Fai’s eyes as they briefly met Kurogane’s. The second of silent communication was over as suddenly as it had begun and Kurogane couldn’t do anything but hesitantly nod his permission to Mokona.

“Yay! Play!” the white thing exclaimed, throwing its stubby arms up and bouncing in excitement.

“First of all, you should help us smash it,” the girl said, waving them all out from the building, which turned out to be a small restroom area. They emerged to see a large beach, a few people loitering around, the sea reaching up to the sky in the distance.

“Wah!” Fai smiled, squinting his eyes against the sun, “An ocean!”

The girl ran forward to where a large watermelon was waiting on the sand, beside it her mother sat down on a blanket, a large umbrella shielding her from the sun. She was holding a stick and white piece of cloth. Kurogane scowled.

“We have to smash it,” the girl explained seriously, fumbling to tie the white blindfold over her eyes.

Mokona hopped up and down beside the melon, “Smash it! Smash it!”

The girl swung the stick down, but came closer to hitting Mokona than her target.

Mokona’s turn was even less successful, as the small thing had trouble lifting the stick and could only stumble around, eventually hitting Kurogane’s foot.

“Stupid manjuu!” Kurogane shouted and Mokona quickly hid behind the little girl, escaping the ninja’s temper.

Fai’s turn at the watermelon was equally comical as he swung the stick around in an exaggerated fashion, grazing the melon once, but never making enough contact to even dent it.

Kurogane’s brow settled into its usual frown as he watched, aware that the stupid mage could probably break the fruit open and be done with it if he quit fooling around and actually tried.

“Daddy’s turn,” Fai practically jumped Kurogane, ignoring his cursing and complaining until the blindfold was secured.

“Around and around he goes,” Fai sung out, spinning the angry ninja around and putting the stick in his hand.

Kurogane quickly growled, “No one else had to be freakin’ spun around.”

“Awww, but it’s more fun this way, isn’t it?” Fai then took a few steps back, “Smash away.”

Kurogane paused for only a moment before bringing the stick down full-force, splitting the fruit in half and sending a spray of melon onto himself. Everyone around him clapped and cheered wildly, but he just pulled the blindfold off and scowled.

“I’m terribly sorry that you were dragged into this, my daughter can be a little too enthusiastic sometimes,” the girl’s mother explained, handing Kurogane a folded piece of clothing, “These belong to my son. He was supposed to come today, but had work. I think they’ll fit you and I’ll have you’re clothes cleaned immediately. Are they dry-clean only, I wonder?”

“Dry clean?” Kurogane looked mystified and still vaguely annoyed, but took the folded swim trunks anyway with a quick “thanks.”

While he slipped away into the restroom shack to change, the others slurped up pieces of broken watermelon.

Fai was casually waiting for him when he came out of the small building. He placed a hand on Kurogane’s arm, that same strange look clouding his eyes for a moment before he quickly led Kurogane back behind the shack.

“Oi,” Kurogane grunted, searching the mage with a questioning stare.

Fai returned the stare with a half-lidded gaze before leaning forward and wordlessly pressing his mouth to Kurogane’s throat, tongue swirling in a semi-circle over a pulse point that quickened in response.

“Oi!” Kurogane repeated, louder, throwing Fai off him with enough force to send the thin mage flying back against the shack, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Fai just smiled back as though nothing unusual had happened.

“But the reason Kuro-sama’s been so grumpy today is here, isn’t it?” as Fai spoke he drew his thin fingers down Kurogane’s chest, pausing at the waistband of his shorts before venturing lower and cupping the bulge forming there. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it, feeling heat through the thin layer of cloth.

Kurogane tilted his head backward, the mage’s touch drawing a sharp moan from his lips. Then, with more self-control than he felt, he grabbed Fai’s thin wrist, pulling his hand away and holding it against the wall above the shorter man’s head.

“Is that what you really want?” he asked, his voice deeper than usual, looking directly into Fai’s surprised eyes.

“Yes,” was the simple lie that came as an answer.

Kurogane imagined throwing Fai onto the ground, playing into the mage’s self-punishment game, ravaging him until the sound of their violent lovemaking drew a crowd, and still not stopping until his body had been satisfied.

Instead he leaned forward, placing the gentlest of kisses on Fai’s trembling lips.

“When will you stop lying to me, idiot?” he whispered, dropping Fai’s wrist.

“Wah!” the shrill voice sent Kurogane leaping backward as Mokona suddenly appeared, peaking around the corner of the shack, on the head of a blushing bright-red Syaoran, who was looking awkwardly at the ground in front of him. Mokona grinned wildly, “Yuuko will be so happy. New development, yay!”

“You won’t be able to tell that damn witch anything when I’m done with you,” Kurogane shouted, sending Mokona hopping out of view, still taunting him.

“The princess and I already found the feather, so we came looking for you. Please excuse me for interrupting,” Syaoran also scurried away, still looking stiffly at the ground.

“You weren’t interrupting anything, brat,” Kurogane shouted at the boy’s back. He was about to follow when a familiar hand on his arm stopped him.

“I’m sorry. Could you just pretend all that didn‘t happen?” the voice was not at all like the mage’s usual happy tone.

Kurogane turned to look back at Fai, whose eyes were downcast and dark. He reached a large hand out and gave the mage’s golden wavy hair a gentle pat before ruffling it.

“Come on. Those kids and the manjuu are waiting for us.”

Fai looked up into Kurogane’s eyes, then back to the ground, the usual smile spreading across his face.

“And we can’t keep the children waiting too long, Kuro-sama,” he said, sliding the hand that held Kurogane’s arm down until their finger’s were intertwined. The contact lingered only for a moment before Fai hurried ahead, looking back to give an enigmatic smile.

Kurogane shook his head.

“Stupid mage.”


End file.
